


Money

by outbackrat



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-11-02 10:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10942395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outbackrat/pseuds/outbackrat
Summary: Simple: Roadhog gives Junkrat permission to use their ill-gotten money anyway he likes.





	Money

The total costs in the shopping basket kept on steadily rising – it was a great thing that it was virtual, or Roadhog would have to solve the problem himself with transport. The web store promised discreet packaging, lightning-fast delivery, and right on time – _no extra paperwork to fuss over_. The addition of insurance regarding private drop-off points was the icing on the cake; _anytime,_ **anywhere** _._

It may be awkward when the time comes, since Rat had purchased everything under one alias, and when _that_ alias belonged to Hog, signing for the large package might need some explaining afterwards.

The two junkers had hit the jackpot recently, and not for the first time, or the last. Scrolling through the pages, stretched out on his stomach with the laptop’s screen close to his face on the plush bed, Rat was lazily checking the online store’s massive inventory. It was taking longer than he’d suspected; even though it wasn’t like there was a time limit to consider. Hog had given him permission to splurge on _anything_ he’d like, and this was the result.

The room dark as pitch save for the harsh glow of the screen, the only discernible sounds were the click of the mouse, and his own soft breathing. Amputated arm folded underneath his chin as a temporary pillow, Rat’s eyes hadn’t strayed off the screen until the combined sound and motion of the bedroom door was unceremoniously pushed open, and the dimmer switch turned on.

The smaller junker’s irradiated eyes flickered up to lock with the imagined reflection of Roadhog’s in the glass screen. Unable to hold back a sly grin, the intention of ‘surprise pressies’ was forgotten at the sight of his lover. Junkrat destroyed the anonymity of the surprise purchases with a casual raise of his hips, lifting his arse higher just enough to convey his body translation easily to tease Hog with the prime view and clench of his muscles.

“You _did_ say strawberry flavoured lube _and_ a bigger plug deserved to be married, right, Hog?”


End file.
